1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to phonograph records and more particularly to methods for making phonograph records.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, phonograph records have been generally made from an opaque material. In recent years, it has become desirable to place pictures directly on the phonograph record. The initial attempts were only small pictures and were printed on a paper label which was affixed to the record by an adhesive in the central area where there are no grooves present. Since this is a very limited area, such a process is undesirable.
Since it is desirable to have a larger picture area and the picture itself cannot be affixed to the entire exterior of the record because the paper or other material from which the picture is printed on will cover the sound grooves, it has been proposed that the picture be placed in the interior of the record and the record be made from a transparent material. To accomplish this feat, it has been proposed that the record be made into two halves and that the two halves be then bonded together with the picture in between. Such a process is undesirable because it requires two pressings, it is more expensive and the record may delaminate with age.